Halloween at the loft
by Yellowwolf
Summary: Blair and jim celebrate Halloween. Then they get childish. R


Just a little Halloween story. I just had to do one. Enjoy!

* * *

" JIMMM!" Blair yelled as he entered the loft after a day at the university. He was really glad to be home. If he had to grade one more paper, he was gonna rip the damn thing in two. That's thing you get when you leave that stuff laying around for to long.

" I can hear you perfectly fine without you yelling. Sentinel senses, you remember that? The thing you are studying." Jim pointed out dryly. His day was possibly the worst day out of this year. Why do all the psycho killers show up at Halloween? It could've been spread out nicely over the year. No, they all had to show up at Halloween. He even chased a guy in a Dracula suit. The guy threatened to bite him if he didn't let go.

" Come on, Jim. It's Halloween. Cheer up." Blair said happily, putting some stuff down on the table. He grabbed two beers and sat down next to his sentinel. He offered Jim one. Jim took it and drunk some. He was pretty sure that Blair was gonna ask what crawled up his ass and died there.

" Do you even celebrate Halloween?" Jim asked.

" _Everyone _celebrates Halloween." Blair answered.

" Not everyone." Jim remarked dryly. Blair rolled his eyes.

" Bad day, huh?" Blair asked, turning to study the sentinel. Jim did look tired.

" Yeah, why does Halloween bring up the worst in people?"

" It doesn't. You're just overreacting."

" I am not. At 10 AM, they called in a homicide. Guy got shot and slashed open. Be glad you weren't there or you would've lost your breakfast for sure…"

" I can handle blood." Blair interrupted.

" I know you can but not that bad. I do not know where all that blood possible came from." Jim said, a shiver running through his body as he remembered the scene. The guy had laid on the ground, arms and legs spread. He was killed by a bullet in the head, then slashed open, one large cut from throat to belly button. His heart had been cut out and placed next to the body. A circle in blood was drawn around the body while more blood had spilled out and had covered his chest on both sides of the cut. Even Jim nearly lost his breakfast and he had seen some pretty scary shit before.

Blair noticed the shiver running through Jim and figured his friend really did have an awful day.

" Wanna talk about it?" Blair asked, sensing Jim was thinking back about the scene.

" No." Jim replied.

" Okay, what happened next?" Blair asked, his hand resting on Jim's tense arm.

" 6 hours later, we found the guy. Connor and I went over to his place. He decided to do a runner. I went after him, Connor called for back-up. I easily caught up with him, tackled him, overpowered him and then noticed he was wearing a Dracula suit. He threatened to bite me if I didn't let him go." Jim told him. Blair burst out in laughter but stopped as soon as he saw Jim's glare.

" Right, sorry, go on." Blair encouraged, trying to keep a straight face.

" Apparently, he had preformed a ritual to keep the bad spirits from entering his house and randomly picked out his victim." Jim finished.

" I'm sorry." Blair said.

" For what?" Jim asked confused.

" For not being there for you, I should've been there." Blair answered, letting out a deep sigh.

" No, you shouldn't have. You also have a life. You don't need to live mine the entire time."

" I like your life." Blair said. Jim smiled.

" Let's change the subject. How was your day?"

" Let's put it this way: if I see one more sheet of paper, I'm gonna either kill myself or kill some one else." Blair answered. Jim laughed and opened his mouth to say something but Blair spoke first.

" Do not dare to say 'I told you so' or you'll be the one that gets hurt." He said, mock glaring at Jim.

" Okay, I won't say it then." Jim replied.

" Don't even think it."

" I'm not!" Jim defended himself. Blair raised an eyebrow.

" I know you better than I know myself. I can read your mind, man. Don't deny it!" Blair smiled widely. Jim held up his hands in surrender.

" What do you wanna do tonight?" Jim asked, once again changing the subject. He didn't quite like the grin that broke out on Blair's face. That meant trouble, a lot of trouble. Blair stood back up and walked over to the kitchen table. Jim turned his head to see what Blair was up to.

" You've got to be kidding me!" Jim exclaimed.

" No, it's fun." Blair said.

" and messy." Jim added.

" Aw, come on, Jim. It's Halloween!"

" Yes, I know, you've been saying that from the moment you walked through that door." Jim said dryly.

" Nice to know you actually listen to me." Blair retorted. " Now, come on, we have pumpkins to carve." He added, bringing two big pumpkins to the table. Jim sighed.

" I'm gonna have to do this, don't I?"

" Yes, resistance is useless. Surrender!" Blair yelled cheerfully. Jim grinned. Blair's happy mood was getting to him, too. This could be fun.

" Fine, what do I have to do? I haven't done this for ages." Jim said.

" Yes!" Blair yelled, doing a little victory dance. " Move that table will you? Working on the ground is much easier."

Jim did as Blair told, didn't he always? Blair took two big knives and two spoons and returned to Jim who had spread out a blanket on the ground and was sitting on it with his legs crossed, waiting for Blair to return. Blair took the pumpkins and sat down next to Jim, placing the biggest in front of Jim.

" First, cut a hole on the top so we can get the pulp out. Make it big enough." Blair warned. Both got to work and soon had the top off.

" This is seriously gross." Jim commented.

" Don't be such a baby and get started. It isn't gonna empty itself." Blair answered, digging in the pulp with bare hands. He pulled out big chunks of it and put in a bag. Jim started working on it with the spoon, fining it way to gross to do with bare hands but it took way longer. Blair was nearly done. He sighed deeply and put the spoon aside. He might as well do it the gross way. He put his hand into the cool pulp and pulled a lot out of it at once. The pulp was cool against his flesh and he quickly put it way before he got to focused on the texture of it.

" No zoning, Jim." Blair warned, scrapping the last of the pulp out of the pumpkin with his spoon. Jim smiled and continued his work. He felt young again. He remembered that he once did this before when his mom was still there. She'd bought him a big pumpkin and together with his brother, he'd removed the pulp and carved a spooky face in it. They they'd put a small candle in it and lit it. That was the last Halloween they'd spent together.

Blair was right, this really was fun to do. It was relaxing and it was comforting to have Blair next to him after the day's events. He got so caught up in it that he didn't notice Blair getting up and taking several pictures of him. Blair grinned as he put the camera away and sat back down next to Jim who hadn't even noticed he'd been gone. Blair waited until Jim was finished with getting all the pulp out of his pumpkin. He put the bag with pulp away and returned to Jim with another beer.

They drank it in silence as they paused for a couple of minutes, just sitting there, staring outside as the city turned dark. They hadn't even eaten yet but that could wait until thy were finished.

" Great, now for the final part: the carving. Give it your best shot." Blair grinned. He was like trained for this. When he was younger, he used to do this every Halloween together with Naomi. It had been a couple of years ago since the last time he'd done it but he was pretty sure he could pull it off again.

They returned to their work. They carved eyes, a noose and a mouth which they tried to get as spooky as they could. Blair's was better.

" Hey, wanna invite Simon and the others?" Bair asked suddenly as the two boys sat down on the couch, regarding their work.

" Now? Don't you think they're busy?" Jim asked. It was a good idea of course. He never really celebrated Halloween but with friends, it might be fun.

" Nah. I'll call!" Blair said, jumping up from the couch. He grabbed the hone and started calling. 20 minutes later, he was done.

" They're all coming!" Blair said happily. Jim grinned. He hadn't seen Blair this relaxed sine… well, he couldn't quite remember since when.

" That's great. We'll order in Chinese food." Jim suggested.

" I love your ideas." Blair replied, patting him on the back. " Let's get this cleaned up and place the pumpkins."

They removed the blanket from the ground and placed the table at its original place. They agreed on placing their pumpkins outside on each side of the door. They put a small candle in it, put he top back on and placed them where they wanted them. Blair and Jim went to their rooms to quickly get in some clean clothes. By the time, they were dress, their guests started arriving.

" Hey, Simon." Blair greeted. " Daryl, my man, what's up?" he said cheerfully as he clasped hands with Simon's son.

" Hey Blair." Daryl said, smiling widely. " Nice pumpkins."

" Thank you. Me and Jim made those." Blair said.

" Jim? You actually talked Jim into making that?" Simon asked surprised.

" Yeah, who knew Jim stayed in touch with his inner child?" Blair answered. He couldn't quite avoid the pillow that came flying towards him. "Hey!" he exclaimed, throwing it right back.

" Pillow fight!" Daryl yelled. Blair, Jim and Daryl started smacking each other with pillows. A knock on the door was heard.

" I'll get that." Simon announced as it didn't seem the boys were gonna break up their pillow fight. He let Megan and Brian in.

" They're such babies." Megan commented affectionately.

" Yes, they are but would we want it any other way?" Simon asked.

" No." Megan and Brian replied. They watched as the pillow fight continued. Blair and Daryl had turned against Jim who was defending himself the best he could but was losing. Joel and Henri arrived minutes later.

" Okay, I give up, I give up!" Jim yelled. Blair and Daryl stopped their attack and burst out in laughter. They high-fived.

" Oh hey guys." Jim greeted them as he noticed his friends watching them with smiles on their faces.

" Who's up for Chinese?" Blair asked.

" I am." Was the collective answer.

" The loser calls!" Blair said to Jim who rolled his eyes but picked up the phone anyway and placed their orders.

" Nice pumpkins." Henri said.

" I and Jim did those." Blair said proudly.

" Jim?" Joel exclaimed surprised.

" Hey, no need to get that surprised." Jim replied as he put down the phone.

" I never thought I'd get to see the day where Jim carves pumpkins for Halloween." Simon said, shaking his head amused. Blair grinned.

" I didn't even have to beg. Besides, it was fun." Blair said.

" It was messy!" Jim exclaimed.

" Come on, you liked it. You didn't even notice the pictures I took." Blair said, punching Jim lightly on the arm.

" You took pictures?" Jim asked.

" yes."

" I wanna see them." Megan spoke loudly.

" No, you don't. Where's that camera?" Jim asked. Blair held up his hands in a I-know-nothing kind of way.

" Sandburg…" Jim growled.

" Catch me if you can." Blair said running form the kitchen into the living room and standing behind the table. Jim immediately started the chase. Blair quickly ran towards his friends and his behind Simon.

" Helppp!" He yelled as Jim tried to grab him.

" You're on your own kid." Simon replied. Blair pouted and once again ran towards the living room but Jim cut him off and threw him down on the couch.

" Hey!" Blair yelled as he watched in Jim's grinning face.

" I caught you. Now where's the camera?" Jim asked.

" I put it somewhere…" Blair trailed off, faking a thoughtful expression. Jim started to tickle him mercilessly. Blair started laughing so hard that the tears streamed down his face. The others just stood there, staring amused at the display of the childish behaviour.

" Okay…okay… it's in my… room!" Blair yelled between fits of laughter. Jim stopped and let Blair up but made no attempt to go get the camera.

The others took place on the couch and dragged some chairs over to the living room.

" You two are just like small children." Brain commented, smiling.

" Blair gets out the worst in me." Jim replied.

" Hey!" Blair exclaimed, hitting Jim in the face with another pillow. The pillow fight that would follow for sure, was cut short by a knock on the door. Jim went to open the door, paid the delivery boy and brought their meal to the living room.

" Dig in." Jim said.

After they ate, they chatted about Halloween, telling each other creepy stories about vampires, werewolves, spider, witches and black cats. That continued until about midnight when Blair suddenly got a brilliant idea.

" Hey, does some one wanna summon ghosts?" he said with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Hope you liekd it. R&R!


End file.
